As one of accommodation tools frequently used in daily work, life and learning, storage boxes may allow accommodation of office supplies, cosmetics, documents, small tools, clothes, shoes and other small items conveniently, so that people may enjoy more convenient, conformable, clean and tidy home life and work.
There are various kinds of storage boxes at present. Although the storage boxes, made of hard material, have firm structure and also convenience in storage of articles, they may occupy a large space during the transportation or when not in use as they cannot be folded for storage; and, although the storage boxes, made of soft material, can be folded for storage, they have a disadvantage of poor stability. On this basis, storage boxes made of combination of hard material and soft material have been developed and researched. The box main body of such a storage box is generally made of hard material and provided with foldable fold lines, while the box main body is made of high-flexibility material and the bottom of the box main body is detachably provided with a hard soleplate. The foldable storage of the storage box may be realized conveniently as long as the hard soleplate is taken out.
An existing foldable storage box generally comprises a soleplate and four side plates. Side edges of the side plates are connected in turn to form a cylindrical shape, and each of the joints may be folded over at will. A substrate for connecting and sealing the bottom edges of all side plates is provided. The substrate is made of high-flexibility material, on which the soleplate is detachably disposed. Two opposite side plates are provided with a folding portion, respectively, along which the side plates may be folded inward.
When the above foldable storage box is unfolded for use, the soleplate is placed inside the box main body formed by the side plates to support the side plates and form a firm chamber with the side plates, which is convenient for accommodating articles. When required to be folded for storage, the storage box may be folded conveniently just by taking the soleplate out and then folding the side plates inward. Such foldable storage box has good effect when placed on a flat plane for use. However, when such foldable storage box is placed in an uneven place or a rugged place, the side plates are not in contact with the placement plane, instead, only the soleplate is in contact with the placement plane; or, the foldable storage box will lose the support of the placement plane during the moving process, so that the soleplate will move under the action of an external force because the soleplate is detachably connected with the substrate, thereby influencing the use effect. More seriously, the soleplate will turn over further not to support the side plates, so that the side plates are likely to have folding deformation to result in an instable structure, as a result, the foldable storage box cannot be used.